


Mixels - Grim Grinning Ghost Fight

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Category: Mixels (Cartoon)
Genre: 2spooky4u, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fake Character Death, Gen, Ghost!Cobrax, Ghost!Mysto, Ghost!Spinza, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Horror, Implied/Referenced Jumpscares, Music, Pranks and Practical Jokes, The Nindjas are alive though, The Nindjas are ghosts, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: It's Halloween in Mixopolis and Kyuubi is haunted by the ghosts of the dead Nindjas who she, Ryuno and Kimino pranked and (accidentally) killed...and on her Halloween party too. How will she survive this nightmare?





	Mixels - Grim Grinning Ghost Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, it's Halloween and I thought I would post it on my new laptop. I know Halloween this year is on a Thursday, but I decided to post it pretty early. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I own nothing except for my OCs, the costumes and the ghost concepts of the Nindjas and the Cragsters Max.

_"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls; Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still - that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!"_

A voice is heard as we head to the city of Mixopolis on Halloween night. As the moon is shining bright, all of the Mixels are dressed as ghosts, goblins, ghouls and other various monsters. While the young Mixels are trick-or-treating, the older Mixels like to throw Halloween parties. Everything is wonderful on Halloween in Mixopolis, especially if you're a bratty tween or teen. As the scene cuts to a Japanese house in Nindja Town, there are various young Mixels dressed for Halloween seen outside trick-or-treating.

Inside, a young female Nindja with white hair, white fox ears and nine white kitsune tails named Kyuubi is putting the finishing touches on her makeup for her Halloween costume; a Gothic Japanese queen. Her costume consists of a a dark gray kimono dress with black lining, a black collar with a heartstring bow on the front, a black band around her waist with a big bow tied in the back, white leggings, black Japanese sandals, white gloves, a dark gray Japanese folding fan with black lace frills, a dark gray Japanese oil-paper umbrella with black lace and frills on a black stick and a dark gray Japanese paper lantern with black frills on a black staff. Once she is done putting on white face paint and black eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick and blush, she puts on a black wig with a long ponytail with a dark gray Japanese comb on her ponytail, a white cherry blossom crown around her head and a white Japanese tiara.

"I can't wait to start my very own Halloween party." Kyuubi cheered. "It's gonna be so fabulous..." Then she turned nervous. "...even though it may involve ghosts, which I am totally afraid of."

"I love Halloween." said a cute voice.

Kyuubi turned around to see a little cycloptic female dragon-like Nindja with black hair named Ryuno who is dressed like a witch. She is wearing a big black witch hat with a green band and a green bow on it, a black dress with long sleeves and a green band around it, green leggings with black stripes, black witch shoes with a green bow on each one, a black and green vampire-like cape with a green bow on the collar, a broom, a black cauldron pail and a cute magic wand that looked like a golden star on a black stick with a pretty green bow on it.

Along with her is a tiny female baby Nindja named Kimino, who is dressed like a black kitten. She is wearing a black footed kitty cat onesie with a hood with kitty ears and a kitty tail, black mittens and an orange ribbon around her neck with a bell on the front.

"I wanna go trick-or-treating." said Ryuno. "I love the treats and the tricks."

Kimino babbles agreeingly and pulls out a can that look like a can of potato chips, but is actually a can of snakes.

"A can of chips?" Kyuubi asks.

"Snakes in a can." Ryuno corrected.

"And how is that gonna work?" Kyuubi asks, annoyed. "No one is gonna fall for it."

"Oh yes they will." Ryuno says and let's out a cute witch's cackle. "I'm gonna start with Mysto because I bet he isn't wise enough to know."

"Well I doubt that-" Kyuubi pauses when she heard Ryuno mention someone. "Wait, did you say "Mysto"?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be a harmless prank." Ryuno explained. "I hope that Mysto will fall for it." Then, she became confused. "Speaking of which, do you think Mysto is too old for Halloween?"

"Well of course he's too old for Halloween." replied Kyuubi. "In fact, he's old period. He'll probably die of old age." Then, she thought about it and smirked. "And we all know that just because he's old, doesn't mean he's wise, which means if we prank him, it would really kill him."

Ryuno gasped in shock as Kimino mutters sadly and hugs the can of "potato chips".

"Girls, when I said "it would really kill him," I didn't mean it literally." Kyuubi said as she facepalmed.

"Oh." said Ryuno. "Anyway, I can't wait to prank Mysto."

Kimino babbles as she gives the can of "potato chips" to Ryuno. Then, Ryuno goes to the training room where she finds Mysto, the leader of the Nindjas, meditating.

"Mysto! Mysto! Mysto!" Ryuno yells happily as she runs towards Mysto as he notices her.

"Why, Ryuno, what a surprise." said Mysto. "What are you doing here? And what in blazes are you wearing?"

"I just came by because I was wondering if you wanna see something." Ryuno explains.

"What is it?" Mysto asked.

"A can of potato chips!" exclaimed Ryuno, showing the sensei the can of "chips". "I want some chips, but I can't open it."

"I like potato chips! I'll open it!" Cobrax exclaimed as he entered.

"No!" cried Ryuno. "I want Mysto to open the can of chips! Besides, Kyuubi agrees with me!"

Mysto heard what Ryuno said and looked very suspicious.

"Is this a trick?" Mysto asked.

"What?" Ryuno says. "You think this is a trick? No! I'm just a darling little Mixel in a cute costume. Do you think this innocent angel is lying to you?"

A halo appears over Ryuno's head as Ryuno looked completely innocent. Mysto looked concerned, but looked confused that he couldn't tell if Ryuno was lying or telling the truth. Just then, Spinza arrived and noticed Ryuno.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Spinza asked, glaring at Ryuno. "Don't you know the training room is no place for babies like you?"

"But I have potato chips." said Ryuno, holding out the can of "chips".

"So what?" Spinza said, glaring at Ryuno.

Then, he knocks the can of "potato chips" off of Ryuno's hand with one of his legs, much to her dismay and terror as she screamed.

"MY CHIPS!" cried Ryuno.

"Now, get out of here." Spinza demanded.

This caused Ryuno to run out the room, crying. She ran to Kyuubi and Kimino, who are waiting for her.

"Well?" asked Kyuubi.

"I was gonna have Mysto open my snake in a can prank, but Spinza came and started being mean to me, yelled at me and kicked me out of the training room!" cried Ryuno. "Then, I left the can in the training room."

"Oh, I'm sorry about what happened." Kyuubi says in sympathy, which later changed to concerned. "Now, let's hear if Mysto is gonna open it or not."

"Kyuubi, speaking of which, why do you hate Mysto?" Ryuno asked.

"Because he thinks he is so special, which he's not." replied Kyuubi.

Meanwhile, Mysto picked up the can of "potato chips" and looked suspicious.

"Hey, Mysto, what's with the can of chips?" Spinza asked.

"Something seems very fishy." said Mysto. "In fact, Ryuno mentioned something about this can of chips being Kyuubi's idea."

"You're not talking about that can of chips, are you?" Cobrax asked. "'Cause I'm hungry."

"Dude, that can is probably a booby trap!" Spinza snapped.

"Are you serious?" Cobrax asked.

Mysto sensed trickery in that can and did some thinking as Spinza and Cobrax noticed.

"Uh, Mysto, what are you doing?" Spinza asked.

"My students, gather around. I have a plan." said Mysto.

Back with Kyuubi, Ryuno and Kimino...

"As soon as Mysto opens that can, he and the Nindjas will have the surprise of their lives." said Kyuubi.

"Are you sure?" Ryuno asks.

Before Kyuubi can reply, the sounds of rubber bouncing, crashing, glass breaking, smacking, stabbing, slicing, splattering and bodies dropping were heard off-screen, much to Kyuubi's shock and Ryuno and Kimino's horror.

"We should just walk away right now and pretend this never happened." said Kyuubi.

However, Ryuno and Kimino, being curious, decided to take their chances. When Ryuno opened the door, the three younger Nindjas saw a much gruesome sight; the training room, which is completely damaged and broken and covered in bloodstains. But the most terrifying sight (well, terrifying to Ryuno and Kimino) was the bloody corpses of Mysto (his chest was impaled through one of Spinza's katana), Spinza (his head was impaled through one of Cobrax's sai) and Cobrax (his throat was slit by the other one of Spinza's katanas). Kyuubi gasped in shock as Ryuno and Kimino screamed/cried in horror and hugged Kyuubi.

"IT DID KILL THEM!" cried Ryuno.

"Oh my! You're right, Ryuno!" Kyuubi added. "The Nindjas...are dead!"

Kyuubi babbles sadly as she cringed at the sight of the bloody corpses.

"What are we gonna do?!" Ryuno asks, frantically.

The baby Nindja did some thinking as Kyuubi and Ryuno noticed her.

"Kimino, what are you doing?" Kyuubi asked.

Later, Kyuubi, Ryuno and Kimino are dragging the dead bodies of Mysto, Cobrax and Spinza to the woods. When they arrived, the three little female Nindjas dug up graves for the older male Nindjas.

"I can't believe the baby suggested that we should the bury the Nindjas in the woods." said Ryuno.

"I can't believe you two didn't let me smash Mysto's teeth out, cut off his body parts and rip out his organs." Kyuubi added, much to the shock of Ryuno and Kimino. "What? You want to get away with this or not?"

"No." Ryuno protested. "Also, after we bury the bodies, are Kimino and I invited to the Halloween party?"

"Sure, why not." Kyuubi answered, grimly.

When Kyuubi, Ryuno and Kimino are done burying the bodies, Kyuubi, Ryuno and Kimino stared.

"Something is not quite right." said Kyuubi.

"What do you mean, Kyuubi?" asked Ryuno.

It is revealed that Mysto, Spinza and Cobrax's heads are sticking out of the ground.

"THEIR HEADS ARE STICKING OUT!" yelled Kyuubi.

"Sorry, Kyuubi." Ryuno apologizes. "I thought they might need some air."

Kimino walks to the older Nindjas and covers their heads with more dirt.

"They don't need air where they're going." Kyuubi said in a stern tone. "Alright, c'mon. Let's go."

As Kyuubi was about to leave, Kimino tugged on one of Kyuubi's tails, making her turn around.

"Shouldn't we say a few words on their behalf?" asked Ryuno.

Kyuubi starts to sweat a little and said "Uhh, in life, the Nindjas were great heroes to Mixels everywhere, and, uhh..."

"What a brave trio, going in the line of duty like that!" cried Ryuno, who is now bawling. "Why? Why? Why?!"

"Listen here, ya little pipsqueak." Kyuubi scolded as she grabs Ryuno. "No one, and I mean no one, can ever know about this. It'll be the end of you, it'll be the end of me, and worst of all, it'll be the end of me. Got it memorized?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ryuno answered, shyly.

"Kimino?" Kyuubi said, turning to Kimino.

Kimino salutes.

"Good." Kyuubi said. "Let's go."

As the three little Nindjas left, three shadowy figures are seen, hiding behind a dead pipe tree. When the lightning flashed, the shadowy figures are gone without a trace.

Later, all the kids of Mixopolis soon arrived at Mixel Manor, Mixopolis' most scariest and haunted manor and most beloved Halloween attraction which is famous for its Halloween parties. Saki and his sisters and cousins were the first guests.

Saki, the first born son of Sakura (the Charmaniacs leader), is dressed as a Gothic Victorian vampire. He is wearing fake vampire fangs with fake blood, white powder on his face that made it look paler, a red heart marking, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake red face paint over his mouth to make it look bloody, red lenses for his glasses, a black Victorian coat, a white dress shirt a dark red vest, a red ascot tie, a red band around his waist under the coat, a red sash, white gloves, black shorts, white leggings, dark red boots, a ruby brooch in the shape of a heart on the right side of his chest, a black and red vampire cape and dark red vampire wings.

Saki's sister, Sakura the 2nd/S2 (who is part Charmaniac, part Cragster, part Glowkie and part Klinker) is dressed as a ghost girl. She is wearing white body paint, black eyeliner, heart marking, lipstick and eyeshadow, white dyed hair, a long-sleeved floor-length white dress, white gloves, a ghostly hooded cape and white glow-in-the-dark powder all over her body, hair and costume.

Inferna, Flain's daughter and Saki and S2's sister, is dressed as a witch. She is wearing a big deep magenta witch hat with a pink band and a pink bow on it, a deep magenta dress with pink puffy sleeves and a pink band around it, plain white frilly gloves and stockings, light pink leggings, deep magenta Mary Jane shoes with a pink bow on each one and a pink cape with a pink bow on the collar and she has a broom and a cute magic wand that looked like a pink heart on a white stick with a pretty pink bow on it.

Galaxine, Meltus and Rokit's Infernite-Orbiton hybrid daughter and Inferna's cousin, is dressed as a space witch. She is wearing a space dome around her head, little dark blue witch hat with a yellow band and a golden star on it, a dark blue dress with golden stars on it, blue puffy sleeves with a golden star on each one and a yellow band around it, white fingerless gloves and stockings with golden stripes on them, dark blue heels with a golden star on each one and a yellow cape with a golden star on the collar and she has a space hover board and a futuristic magic space wand that looked like a golden star on a dark blue stick with a blue ring around it.

Lunkelle, Lunk's daughter and Inferna's half sister, is dressed as a weeping ice angel. She is wearing metallic ice-colored body paint, white hair dye, an ice blue hair bow on her head, cerulean eyeshadow, fake cerulean tears under her eyes, a torn-up ice blue dress with puffy ice blue sleeves, an ice blue band around her waist and an ice blue floor-length skirt, a metallic ice-colored heart necklace, ice blue gloves, a metallic ice-colored angel halo headband and fake ice blue angel wings.

Bubbly, Torts' daughter and Inferna and Lunkelle's half-sister, is dressed as a Frankenstein-esque fairy girl. She is wearing black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake stitches all over her body, fake bolts on her head, fake bandages on her shoulders and knees and a green torn-up sleeveless short-skirted dress.

Telly, Screeno's infant daughter and Saki's baby sister, is dressed as a pumpkin. She is wearing a pumpkin costume, a green footed onesie, orange mittens and an orange pumpkin bonnet with green ribbons and a green stem on top.

Zorch Jr, Zorch and Sweetie's son and Inferna and Saki's cousin, is dressed as a ghost in chains. He is wearing glow-in-the dark sky blue body paint with hints of light sky blue for half his body and deep cerulean for his legs, blue glow-in-the-dark powder on his cap, deep cerulean dyed hair, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, a glow-in-the-dark light sky blue ghostly knee-length robe, a glow-in-the-dark sky blue ghostly poncho with a hood on it and glow-in-the-dark metallic sky blue broken handcuffs, ankle shackle with a chain ball on it and chains all over his body.

Speed, Zorch Jr's twin sister, is dressed as a Gothic Lolita fairy princess. She is wearing white powder on her face that made it look paler, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, pink lipstick, a beautiful black, white and pink princess gown with a black peplum, puffy pink sleeves, a white band around her waist, black panniers, a pink knee-length skirt, a white petticoat under her skirt, a white bow on her chest with a pink heart brooch on it and a black ruffle at the bottom of her skirt, white elbow-length opera gloves, white leggings, black high heels with a white bow on each on, a white tiara with a rose quartz on it, a big white hairbow that holds her hair like a ponytail, a pink umbrella with white frills and ribbons and a black handle on it and fake pink sparkly fairy wings.

"Oh yeah, Halloween! This holiday is gonna be awesome!" Zorch Jr cheered. "It's a good thing I'm dressed as a ghost 'cause tonight, l'm going to go out and scare everybody."

"You? Scare everybody?" Speed scoffs. "Tough toenails, brother."

"Yeah, Junior, on a Scare-o-Meter, you're barely a squeal." S2 agreed.

"The girls are right, dude." Saki added. "You're not going to frighten anyone dressed up like a stupid bedsheet."

"Bedsheet?!" Zorch Jr snapped. "l'll show you."

Albamix, a Mixopolis' own "Snow White", is dressed as a dark angel. She is wearing white face paint, black eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick and blush, a black dress with a long skirt and long sleeves with dark gray fur trims on them, a dark gray trim around the waist, a black poncho with dark gray fur trims on the top and bottom and two dark gray pom poms on the collar, black paint on the wings on her back and head, dark gray gloves and leggings, black ballet shoes, a black angel halo headband and a black rose on her head. She was busy placing all the cakes she made on the table. Inferna, Galaxine, Lunkelle, Bubbly and Telly arrived near the cakes and looked at them.

"May I have some cake?" Inferna spoke up to Albamix.

"Oh, I'm sorry, pequeña niña llameante (little flaming girl), but I'm too busy setting up cakes." Albamix explains. "That goes for pequeña niña espacial (little space girl), pequeña niña congelada (little frozen girl), pequeña niña verde (little green girl) and señorita bebé (miss baby) too." Then, she gives Inferna, Galaxine, Lunkelle and Bubbly full-sized candy bars and Telly a strawberry yogurt cup. "¡Feliz Halloween! (Happy Halloween!)"

"I got a full-sized candy bar!" Bubbly cheered.

"Me too!" Inferna agreed.

"Me three!" Galaxine added.

"Me four!" Lunkelle added.

Telly babbled happily as she hugged the yogurt cup like a toy.

Meanwhile, Dia, leader of the Diamond Divas (and the youngest of her tribe), who is dressed as a diamond princess, has just finished carving her Jack-o-lantern, which now had a cute look on its face. Dia is wearing icy blue eyeshadow, lipstick and blush, a white gown with puffy icy blue sleeves, an icy blue collar, an icy blue band around her waist, white panniers at the waist, an icy blue floor-length skirt and a white ruffle at the bottom of the skirt, a white petticoat under her skirt, white and icy blue striped leggings, white high heels, icy blue opera gloves with a white ruffle on the bottom of each one and a platinum crown with four diamonds on it.

"This is the cutest Jack-o-lantern I ever made!" Dia happily exclaimed. "I wonder if there are ever gonna be other girls in pretty princess costumes."

Suddenly, Dia sees three Charmaniac Mixels named Princess, Duchess and Sugor-Spice. Princess and Duchess are twins while Sugor-Spice has a split personality disorder. Princess and Duchess are dressed as Gothic Victorian princesses while Sugor-Spice is dressed as a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde-esque Victorian gentleman. Princess is wearing black eyeliner and eyeshadow, red lipstick, a black gown with puffy red sleeves, a red collar, a red band around her waist, black panniers at the waist, a red floor-length skirt and a black ruffle at the bottom of the skirt, a black petticoat under her skirt, black and red striped leggings, black high heels, red opera gloves with a black ruffle on the bottom of each one, a red vampire-like cape and a crimson crown with four jewels on it (two onyx and two rubies).

Duchess is wearing black eyeliner and eyeshadow, silver lipstick, a black gown with puffy white sleeves, a white collar, a white band around her waist, black panniers at the waist, a white floor-length skirt and a black ruffle at the bottom of the skirt, a black petticoat under her skirt, black and white striped leggings, black high heels, white opera gloves with a black ruffle on the bottom of each one, a white vampire-like cape and a platinum crown with four jewels on it (two onyx and two diamonds).

Sugor-Spice is wearing a black Victorian coat, a white dress shirt a dark violet-red vest, a pink ascot tie, a red band around his waist under the coat, a golden sash, white gloves, brown jeans, black boots with golden buckles, a garnet brooch in the shape of a cross on the left side of his chest, a golden monocle over his right eye, a black cape and a black top hat with a white band.

Dia saw Princess and Duchess' costumes in curiosity while Sugor-Spice (now as Sugor), Princess and Duchess saw Dia's costume is shock and confusion.

"Well, this is awkward." Dia, Sugor, Princess and Duchess all said in unison.

Meanwhile, Balleona, dressed as a dead ballerina, is just dancing and minding her own business. She is wearing white powder on the lavender around her body that made it look paler, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, red blush, a mauve pink torn-up ballerina tank top and tutu, mauve pink torn-up shirtless sleeves, mauve pink torn-up ballet flats with ribbon ties, a mauve pink scarf tied to the back around her neck, white torn-up gloves and leggings, a mauve pink bow with a black rose on her hair, fake bandages on her body, fake blood all over and a fake knife headband. Just then, Zorch Jr ran up in front of Balleona.

"BOO!" Zorch Jr yelled, trying to scare her.

But Balleona only stared at Zorch Jr in curiosity and blinked, only for Zorch Jr to notice that Balleona wasn't afraid of him.

"What scares you, you stupid ballet freak?!" Zorch Jr yelled.

Balleona shrugs and says "I dunno, I think you watch this."

She holds up a smart phone with a video of a cute Mixie-cat.

"What, what is this?" Zorch Jr asked. "Some kinda- some kinda kitten or-"

Without warning, a scary, gory face appears on the video, screaming as it jumpscared Zorch Jr. Zorch Jr screamed in horror as he backed away as Balleona and the other guests laughed.

Meanwhile, the Mixies are performing a concert for the Halloween party. Jamzy, the Mixies leader, is dressed as a Gothic punk-rock vampire. He wore black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake vampire fangs with fake blood, black wristbands with spikes on them, a black-and-purple vampire cape, and fake black vampire wings on his back and on his head.

Tapsy, a fellow member, is dressed as a punk incubus. He is wearing black eyeliner and eyeshadow, black wristbands with spikes on them, fake black bat wings on his back and on his head and a black pointy devil tail.

Trumpsy, another fellow Mixie, is dressed as a Gothic punk fairy. He is wearing black eyeliner and eyeshadow, a black tunic with a purple undershirt under it, a purple band around the tunic, black wristbands with spikes on them, purple gloves and fake sparkly purple fairy wings.

There are also other Mixies named Snare (a snare drum-like Mixie), Pian (an electric piano-like Mixie), Pling-Plong (a xylophone-like Mixie), Trumpety (a trumpet-like Mixie) and Cymbi (a cymbal-like Mixie) dressed in purple and black. The Mixies are performing "It's Halloween-lo-ween" by Vasile Sirli while Jamzy is singing it.

Jamzy and Chorus: **_It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body_**

**_Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!_ **

**_It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body_ **

**_It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!_ **

**_It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body_ **

**_Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!_ **

**_It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body_ **

**_It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!_ **

Meanwhile, Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo, all four dressed up as ghosts, are just chatting. Booger is wearing a white foot-length bedsheet over his head with an eyehole and green slime stains all over it and his favorite green baseball cap over the sheet.

Scrud is wearing a white floor-length bedsheet over his head with an eyehole and icy frost all over it and a black witch's hat over the sheet.

Blip is wearing white floor-length bedsheet over his head with eyeholes and dirt all over it and fake metal claws on his fingers under the sleeves.

Zabo is wearing a white floor-length bedsheet over his head with eyeholes and fake blood all over it and a scythe.

"Huh. There seems to be an awful lot of young Mixels in costumes like us here tonight." said Blip.

"What do you mean, dude?" Scrud asked.

"Well, I didn't know that there are a lot of bloody costumes." Blip answered.

"What about me?" Zabo asked. "I'm a bloody sheet ghost. Wooooooooooo! Scary!"

"Aw, relax, guys." said Booger. "lt's Halloween. Besides, l'm sure the bullies are not up to any tricks."

Meanwhile, Phosphee, dressed as a tiny creepy clown with white face makeup, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake bloody tears around the eye, a red streak on his mouth, a cute clown nose, a red bow tie, silly blue clown shoes, green overalls, a rainbow afro wig, a purple party hat with a yellow puffball on top of it, fake blood all over his costume and a fake bloody knife was just walking until his path was blocked by a foot. It was Cosmina.

Cosmina is dressed as a wicked goth witch with white face paint, black mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick, a big black witch hat with a purple band, a black knee-length dress with long sleeves and a purple band around it, purple leggings with black stripes, black witch boots, a black and purple vampire-like cape, a crooked broom, a black cauldron pail and a black crooked stick that looked like a magic wand. By the looks of it, Cosmina wasn't alone.

The first one is an Infernite bully named Combustor, dressed as a devil with black eyeliner, dark red eyeshadow, a red cloak, fake red devil wings on his back, a fake red devil tail, a red vampire-like cape and a fake red pitchfork.

The second one is a Cragster bully named Boldurr, dressed as a sheet ghost with a white floor-length bedsheet over him with eyeholes on it.

The third one is an Electroid bully named Hurtz, dressed as a Frankenstein-esque zombie with green powder all over his body that made it look greenish, black eyeliner, fake stitches all over his body, fake bolts on his head, a torn-up purple coat with stitches and patches on it, black boots and bandages around his hands.

The fourth one is a Frosticon bully named Fridjerk, dressed as a snow wraith with metallic ice-colored body paint, a torn-up ice blue robe, a torn-up white cloak with a hood on it and metallic ice-colored clawed gloves and boots.

The fifth one is a Spikel bully named Brohawk, dressed as a vampire with white powder all over his body that made it look paler, fake vampire fangs with fake blood on it, the blood red version of his shades, a red vest, a white dress shirt, black jeans, black and red shoes, a black and red vampire cape and a blood red brooch on the collar of his cape.

The sixth one is another Spikel bully named Punkchure, dressed as a werewolf with black powder all over his body that made it look darker, fake werewolf fangs, fake dark brown wolf ears and tail, dark brown gloves with longer and sharper claws and black boots.

The seventh and last one is a Klinker bully named Steemur, dressed as a skeleton with white face paint with black skeletal features, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, black body paint on the rest of his body with white skeletal features, a black t-shirt with a skeleton's chest on it, a black vest and shorts, white gloves and black and white shoes.

"Peep?" Phosphee says as he looks up to the bullies.

"Hey, pipsqueak, trick-or-treat!" said Cosmina.

"Yeah, give us your candy, little runt!" Combustor added.

"Peep." Phosphee said in confusion.

"Is he giving us a hard time?" Fridjerk asked.

"I dunno, but I bet he wants to have a bad time!" Punkchure replied.

"Maybe he wants to get squashed!" Boldurr added.

"PEEP!" Phosphee screamed in horror as he ran away.

"C'mon, guys, let's get that stupid tiny clown!" said Brohawk.

"Big brother," a little Spikel girl said as she came to Brohawk. "Do they have any candy?"

The little girl is Brohawk's baby sister, Hairy, who is dressed as a little vampire with big cute black ribbon bows on her pigtails with a pretty red rose on each one, fake vampire fangs, a white collar with a red bow tie on it, a black v-neck shirt with short red puffy sleeves, a red tutu, white leggings with black stripes, red flats on her feet, black gloves and fake black bat wings.

"Hairy, you're ruining chance to attack that little Glowkie!" Brohawk protested.

"Well you can't lay a finger on Phosphee because he's so cute and adorable and tiny and-" Hairy said before she was interrupted.

"Okay, I heard what you said!" yelled Brohawk.

Meanwhile, there are other guests too. One of them is Ash, who is dressed as a scarecrow with fake stitches on his mouth and all over his body, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, an orange farmer shirt, dark red pants, black boots, a black scarecrow hat with a dark red band around it, short black gloves and fake straw under his hat.

One of them is Pyrope, dressed as a zombie with green powder on his face that made it look greenish, fake stitches all over his body, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake bandages around his arms and legs and a fake knife on his head.

One of them is Flare, dressed as a mummy with fake mummy bandages.

One of them is Cayno, dressed as a black cat with a black bodysuit, fake whiskers on his cheeks, black mittens and boots, a black beanie with fake black cat ears and a fake black cat tail.

Two of them are Hotstuff and Freezie-Breezie, dressed as skeletons with white face makeup, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, white skull masks, skeleton shirts, skeleton pants, skeleton gloves and skeleton shoes.

One of them is Rocky, dressed as a chained spook with white powder on his body that made it paler, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, a white ghost cape with a hood on it and silver broken hand-cuffs, ankle shackle with a chainball and chains all over his body.

One of them is Wott, dressed as a mummy with blue powder all over his body that made it look bluish, black eyeliner and eyeshadow and fake mummy bandages.

One if them is Voltz, dressed as a bat with fake vampire fangs, a black bodysuit, black gloves and boots, fake bat ears and fake bat wings.

One of them is Frazzles (the Frazzled Mixel), who is dressed as a zombie with black eyeliner, fake stitches all over his body, fake blood all over his body, bandages wrapped around his wrists and a fake sword through his stomach.

One of them is Frostbite, dressed as a Gothic Victorian cobweb spider King with black eyeliner and eyeshadow, white face makeup, a silver crown with black onyx around it, a white dress shirt, a black vest, now tie, gloves and shorts with white cobweb designs, white stockings, black and white shoes, a long floor-length white cobweb cape, a black mantle on each shoulder, a silver staff with a black spider on it and cobwebs all over him with fake plastic spiders on them.

One of them is Frosto (Frostbite's little brother), dressed as a spider with a black shirt with four fake spider arms, black gloves, black jeans and black boots.

One of them is Frost (Frostbite's baby brother), dressed as a baby spider with a black jumpsuit with four fake spider arms, mittens gloves, black shoes and a plush spider hat on his head.

One of them is Shivor, dressed as a werewolf with fake werewolf fangs, fake brown wolf ears and tail, brown gloves with fake claws, a torn-up red dress shirt and torn-up gray overalls.

One of them is Slugber, dressed as a seaweed creature with bluish green powder all over his body that made it look bluish greenish and fake seaweed all over his body.

One of them is Squiddo, dressed as a vampire with white powder on the orange around his body that made it look paler, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake vampire teeth, a black and red vampire cape and fake black bat wings on his head and on his back.

One of them is Oozly, dressed as a mummy with black powder all over his body that made it look darker, black eyeliner and eyeshadow and fake mummy bandages and rags.

One of them is Slymee, dressed as a zombie with fake stitches all over his body, black eyeliner and eyeshadow and green slime all over his body.

One of them is Globbie, dressed as a swamp monster with dark green powder all over his body that made it look dark greenish, fake green mold on his hands, arms, legs and feet, fake green seaweed on his head and torso and fake swamp vines all over his arms, legs and body.

One of them is Thornee, dressed as a zombie with black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake stitches and blood all over his body and fake bandages on his arms and legs.

One of them is Astroy, dressed as a zombie with purple powder on his face that made it look purplish, fake stitches all over his body, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake bandages around his torso and head and a fake axe on his back.

One of them is Banjoe, dressed as a ghostly clown with white body paint, a red clown nose, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake black tears around the eyes, red stuff all over his mouth to make it look bloody, black and grayish blue dyed hair, a grayish blue tunic with a hole on it, a black bodysuit under the tunic, white gloves, grayish blue clown shoes, a fake heart on his hand and black chains all over his body.

One of them is Crunchee, dressed as a scarecrow with fake stitches on his mouth and all over his body, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, a light purple farmer shirt, dark purple pants, gray boots, a gray scarecrow hat with a dark purple band around it, short gray gloves and fake straw under his hat.

One of them is Gummo, dressed as a zombie with gray powder on his face that made it look grayish, fake stitches all over his body, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, fake bandages around his body and head, fake blood all over his costume and a fake arrow though his head.

One of them is Twinzy-Twinsy, dressed as a mummy with green powder all over his body that made it look greenish, black eyeliner and eyeshadow and fake mummy bandages and rags. There are other young guests dressed as monsters too.

They were all partying, chatting, dancing, eating treats and having a good time.

Meanwhile, three royal cousins and two Mixel horses arrived at the party. It was Camillot, Paladum, Mixadel, Grace and Cammy Lin. Camillot is dressed as a sheet ghost in chains with a white bedsheet and chains all over his body.

Paladum, Camillot's companion, is dressed as a skeleton with white face paint with black skeletal features, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, black body paint with white skeletal features and white paint on his wings.

Mixadel is dressed as the Grim Reaper with white face paint with black skeletal features, black eyeliner and eyeshadow, white body paint, a black hooded cloak, black gloves and shoes and a scythe.

Grace, Mixadel's pet, is dressed as Mixadel's pale Horse of Death with pale green body paint for her coat, green hair dye for her mane, black eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick, black horseshoes and saddle, a black torn-up caparison on her body over her saddle with a black hood over her head, a white skull necklace, black bracelets and anklets, a silverish green crown with four black diamonds around it and a little skeleton bone hair clip for her mane.

Cammy Lin is dressed as a ghost bride with white body paint, white hair dye for her ribbon hair, a white wedding dress with a long floor-length skirt, long white sleeves with that look puffy on top, a white band around her waist, white panniers at the waist, a white petticoat under her skirt, white gloves and boots, white hairbows, a white transparent wedding veil over her head and a white rose bouquet.

"Make way, royalty here." Mixadel says as he pulls Grace passed his other cousins.

"Is this what a Halloween party is like?" Camillot asks his cousin.

"I don't know, cousin, it seems kinda cute for a Halloween party." Cammy Lin replied.

"Well, I hope it doesn't frighten Paladum." said Camillot, hugging Paladum.

Paladum whinnies agreeingly.

Meanwhile, Kimino was playing with a plush black Mixie-cat as she babbles in joy. Kyuubi came next to Kimino and kneeled down.

"Hey, Kimino." Kyuubi whispers to the baby Nindja. "You haven't seen any sign of...you know...the cops! Have ya?"

Kimino stared at Kyuubi in confusion and shook her head, meaning it was a no.

"Okay, thanks. I'm gonna see if my costume is okay." Kyuubi says as she left.

Kyuubi walked passed Ryuno, who had just finished carving her pumpkin.

"I know I've said this 90 times already but... Happy Halloween!" said Ryuno.

Kimino walked towards Ryuno and tugged on her dress.

"What is it?" Ryuno asked Kimino.

Kimino points at Inferna, Galaxine, Lunkelle, Bubbly, Telly, Dia, Hairy, Frosto, Frost and Balleona coming as Ryuno sees them.

"Hi, guys, love your costumes, especially yours, Inferna and Galaxine." said Ryuno.

"Thanks." said Inferna and Galaxine.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi enters the powder room to check her costume while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Kyuubi, you are just one cute Nindja." Kyuubi says to herself and blows a kiss.

Without warning, the vision of a ghostly Mysto materialized in the mirror, glaring at Kyuubi, much to her horror as she gasped. Mysto's hair was much longer as his eyes was glowing white, he was giving out a ghostly white aura around him, he wore a white kimono robe with gray lining and he wore a Japanese ghost headband around his conical hat. Kyuubi stared in horror as Mysto's ghost kept glaring and did a throat slash gesture on her. Then, lightning flashed as the ghost was no longer in the mirror.

"Aw schmixel, could it be?!" Kyuubi asked herself. Then she denied it. "No, it can't be. He's dead, along with Cobrax and Spinza."

Without warning, the lights in the powder room went out as piano music was heard off-screen.

"What the?!" cried Kyuubi, only noticing the lights out.

Meanwhile, Pian is playing himself as Jamzy starts to narrate.

"When darkness falls on Mixopolis, around every turn, new terror abounds. You don't want to lose your head." said Jamzy as he laughed evilly.

Jamzy: **_You can run_**

**_But you can't hide_ **

**_They know that you taste better alive_ **

**_I don't think they've been fed_ **

**_In a long long time_ **

As Jamzy starts to sing, Kyuubi looks around in confusion. Just then, someone tapped a finger on her shoulder. As she turns around, she sees Cobrax's ghost behind her with a glowing white eye, a ghostly white aura around him, white ninja attire, a white ninja scarf and a Japanese ghost headband. Cobrax's ghost hissed eerily as his tongue, which is also ghostly with glowing white eyes, hissed as well, causing Kyuubi to scream in terror.

_**Every corner every door** _

_**Watch out they ain't herbivores** _

_**Ghastly ghouls out for blood** _

_**Sorry bud, you got tricked** _

She ran away from the ghost as it chased her. She kept running until she saw a door and opened it. She was about to go through it, but realizes that Spinza's ghost was standing in front of her with glowing white, a ghostly white aura around him, white samurai attire and a Japanese ghost headband. Spinza's ghost hissed at her menacingly, causing her to scream again.

_**You got tricked** _

_**You got punked and pranked** _

_**With a spooky twist** _

_**Before you wet your pants** _

_**Better get out quick** _

_**Tricked, tricked, tricked** _

_**You got tricked** _

Kyuubi ran away into the hallway as the ghosts of Spinza and Cobrax laughed maniacally. Kyuubi kept running through the halls until Mysto's ghost appeared in front of her and moaned eerily, causing Kyuubi to scream in terror. Meanwhile, Jamzy kept singing as Pian kept playing himself.

**_Beware of fangs and bloody fur_ **

**_A Mixopolis chainsaw massacre_ **

**_There's no chance that you'll get out_ **

Back with Kyuubi, she kept running until she saw Cobrax's ghost hissing at her, scaring Kyuubi. Suddenly, Spinza's ghost appeared with a working chainsaw, causing her to scream and run away. Back with Jamzy, he kept singing as Tapsy kept playing himself to himself.

_**Ghost writing your eulogy** _

_**Heads are rolling literally** _

_**So who needs their mommy now?** _

Back with Kyuubi, she was hiding in the attic. Without warning, Mysto's ghost appeared out of a coffin and jumpscared her as she screamed in horror. The ghosts of Spinza and Cobrax arrived behind Kyuubi as she turned around in fright. Then, they each did a throat slash gesture with their weapons, pretending to slit their throats, much to Kyuubi's terror as she screams.

**_Spilling guts across the floor_ **

**_Clean up on aisle 4_ **

**_Why you running off so soon?_ **

**_Stop it dude, you got tricked_ **

Meanwhile, Ryuno, Kimino, Saki, S2, Inferna, Galaxine, Lunkelle, Bubbly, Telly, Zorch Jr, Speed, Booger, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Phosphee Camillot, Cammy Lin, Mixadel, Paladum, Grace, Cosmina, Combustor, Boldurr, Hurtz, Fridjerk, Brohawk, Hairy, Punkchure and Steamurr heard the screams in confusion, but think they were sound effects. Jamzy didn't hear any screaming because he was still singing.

**_You got tricked_ **

**_You got punked and pranked With a spooky twist_ **

**_Before you wet your pants_ **

**_Better get out quick_ **

**_Trick, trick, tricked_ **

**_You got tricked_ **

Back with Kyuubi, the ghosts of the Nindjas have her surrounded as they moaned eerily. As she started to run again, the ghosts of the Nindjas started to chase her down the halls, causing Kyuubi to scream some more. Back with Jamzy, he was singing the last verse of the song. The other guests and Ryuno and Kimino cheered at Jamzy's performance. Back with Kyuubi, the ghosts of the Nindjas are still chasing her. Kyuubi kept running until she stopped at a dead end.

"Oh no! A dead end! I'M DEAD!" Kyuubi yelled in fright.

The ghosts laughed eerily as they've cornered her.

_"Guess you haven't thought about it before you decided to kill us."_ said Cobrax's ghost.

"But I didn't mean to kill you!" cried Kyuubi. "In fact, I didn't even kill you! It was just a harmless prank pulled by Ryuno!"

_"But it was all your fault we died!"_ Spinza's ghost protested. _"In fact, it was you who approved that prank that Ryuno planned."_

"But that doesn't mean you should haunt me!" yelled Kyuubi. "Since Ryuno had plotted the prank that caused you to die accidentally, prank her instead!" Then, she became calm and annoyed. "Or better yet, haunt our stupid Flexer teacher. She deserves it."

_"Unfortunately, we can't do that, but we can still haunt you because you are the most disobedient, spoiled, self-centered, dishonorable, lying, manipulative, undeserving, unappreciative, hateful, evil, bad-tempered little brat I have ever knew in my entire afterlife!"_ Mysto's ghost protested. _"And another thing, not only are you a disgrace to our tribe and that you have left us to die, but you have buried our dead bodies in the woods. You also said that I was too old for Halloween. I had sensed what you had said about me and it was impolite, even for a brat like you. Nobody is too old for Halloween you know."_

"I know and I'm sorry!" cried Kyuubi.

_"It's too late!"_ yelled Mysto's ghost. _"Sorry can't bring us back to life! The crime have committed this night shan't go unpunished! You reap what you sow!"_

The ghosts of the Nindjas went closer to the frightened Kyuubi as she stood in horror, shaking and staring at the vengeful spirits. As the ghosts of Spinza and Cobrax stopped while Mysto's ghost went closer, Kyuubi shielded her eyes in horror, hoping he'll go away, only for him to grab Kyuubi's wrists and pull her to him.

_"Boo."_ said Mysto's ghost.

Kyuubi screamed in horror as she ran away to where the guests are as they noticed her.

"Oh, there you are, Kyuubi." said Ryuno.

"Hey, Kyuubi, where have you been?" Saki asked.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a-" Booger added before he was interrupted.

"GHOOOOOOSTS!" Kyuubi screamed in horror as she saw a ghostly fog coming.

The guests saw the ghostly fog in surprise as three shadowy figures emurged from the fog. As the fog disappeared, the shadowy figures reveal themselves as the ghosts of the Nindjas. Then, the song "Grim Grinning Ghosts" play as all the guests stared at the ghosts in suprise/fear/confusion/concern.

Ghost!Mysto: **_When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake_**

Ghost!Spinza and Ghost!Cobrax: _**Spooks come out for a swinging wake**_

As Mysto's ghost starts to sing, the ghosts of Spinza and Cobrax smiled maniacally while looking at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was just walking away until a group of ghostly bat shadows materialized and circled around her, much to her fright.

Ghost!Mysto: **_Happy haunts materialize_**

Ghost!Spinza and Ghost!Cobrax: _**And begin to vocalize**_

Then, Mysto's ghost appears at a cemetery background sitting on a tombstone while meditating. The other two ghosts also materialized, standing on each tombstone.

Ghost!Nindjas: _**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

The ghosts of the Nindjas smiled eerily as they kept singing.

Ghost!Mysto: _**Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide**_

Ghost!Spinza and Ghost!Cobrax: _**Or a silly spook may sit by your side**_

Kyuubi ran away from the ghost bats and kept running through the cemetery background as she hides behind a tombstone. She thought she was safe until she noticed a small cycloptic ghost bat next to her.

Ghost!Mysto: _**Shrouded in a daft disguise**_

Ghost!Spinza and Ghost!Cobrax: _**They pretend to terrorize**_

The ghost bat suddenly jumpscared her as she stared and backed away in horror until she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

Ghost!Nindjas: _**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

The ghosts of the Nindjas were right behind her as they each let out an eerily evil smile, which frightens her as she runs away. Kyuubi keeps running away as she hears the ghosts of the Nindjas laughing eerily off-screen, much to her horror.

Ghost!Mysto: _**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree**_

Ghost!Spinza and Ghost!Cobrax: _**Spooks arrive for the midnight spree**_

Kyuubi then arrives at the same cemetery scene and pants in relief until Mixel Moon appears, much to her confusion. Then, more ghost bats appear next to her as they, along with Kyuubi against her will, did the Skeleton Dance.

Ghost!Mysto: _**Creepy creeps with eerie eyes**_

Ghost!Spinza and Ghost!Cobrax: _**Start to shriek and harmonize**_

Kyuubi and the ghost bats kept dancing until she jumped and ran away in horror while the ghost bats flew away.

Ghost!Nindjas: **_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize_**

Kyuubi then ran into a shed to hide there as the ghosts of the Nindjas appeared while Mysto's ghost locked her inside.

Ghost!Mysto: _**When you hear the knell of a requiem bell**_

Ghost!Spinza and Ghost!Cobrax: **_Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell_**

Inside the shed, Kyuubi was breathing heavily until she heard the cry of a baby. She then noticed a baby carriage, indicating that there is a baby here.

Ghost!Mysto: **_Restless bones etherialize_**

Ghost!Spinza and Ghost!Cobrax: **_Rise as spooks of every size_**

Kyuubi finds a plush teddy butterfly and was gonna give it to the baby to calm it down, but was shocked when she found out that the baby turned out to be a skeleton.

Ghost!Nindjas: _**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**_

Suddenly, the ghost bats appeared around her and circled her again as Kyuubi ran away in fear while leaving the plush teddy butterfly behind, much to the ghost bats surprise.

**_Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!_ **

The ghosts of the Nindjas later materialized and sang their last verse as Kyuubi ran away screaming. Then, as they were done, Mysto's ghost used a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground as smoke flashed everywhere. When the smoke cleared out, the ghosts of the Nindjas turned out to be...the Nindjas, alive and dressed as their ghostly forms. Everyone else in the room gasped in awe and shock as Kyuubi was the one who was the most shocked. All the guests cheered happily at the Nindjas performance.

"Mysto, Spinza and Cobrax were alive this whole time and it was a prank to get back at me for what I said?!" Kyuubi asks in shock.

The Nindjas took a bow as the guests let out an applause. Later, the party kept going as Kyuubi sat in a chair, disappointed.

"Kyuubi, what's wrong?" Ryuno asked as Kimino stood next to her.

"The older Nindjas pranked me into believing their ghosts and scared me." Kyuubi pouted. "This Halloween has gotten more crazier by the minute and I was traumatized by that moment. It's much worse than when I was little."

"What happened?" Ryuno asks in concern.

"Years ago, I was more wicked than I am today that I get my older sister into such trouble." Kyuubi explains. "Unfortunately, since Mysto's knew that I have an irrational fear of ghosts, he disguised himself as a ghost to scare me into teaching a lesson. It worked..too much and I was so afraid because Mysto scared me that I was scarred for life. That's why I don't like Mysto."

"Oh no!" Ryuno said in worry.

Kimino squeaks in concern.

"I know that there are no such thing as ghosts and refused to believe in them, but Mysto says that their real." Kyuubi added. "I will decline the fact that ghosts are real, but I'm...afraid."

Little did they know is that Mysto was spying on the girls from outside, feeling guilty for scaring Kyuubi twice, even though she did deserve it.

"Hey, Mysto, what's wrong?" Spinza asked.

"It seems that it was all my fault Kyuubi was traumatized." Mysto said in concern.

"Aw man, for real?" asked Cobrax.

Mysto nodded.

"Yep, he's serious." said Spinza.

"But at least she has learned her lesson." Mysto said as he just smiled.

Spinza and Cobrax nodded. Then, the Nindjas walked away. As the Nindjas left, a ghostly figure materialized.

_"BOO!"_ said the ghostly figure as he laughed.

It was all white with a ghostly white aura blue highlights, blue eyes, a white robe and chains all over its body; it was the ghost of the Cragsters Max.

_"Hello, guys, it me."_ the ghost of the Cragsters Max said to the viewers/readers. _"Now, before we come to end of spooky Mixels Halloween story, me have one thing to say..."_

Without warning, Kyuubi screamed off-screen. Before the ghostly Cragsters Max could turn to see Kyuubi, a Jack-o-lantern was thrown at the ghost. Then, he screams in shock as Kyuubi appeared on-screen and starts hitting him with a broom repeatedly. The ghost of the Cragsters Max then passed through Kyuubi.

_"Kyuubi, stop it! It me!"_ scolded the ghost of the Cragsters Max to Kyuubi. Then, he turned the viewers/readers. _"Okay, that all time we have! Happy Halloween!"_

As the ghost of the Cragsters Max vanished, Kyuubi kept swinging the broom in both fear and anger until she stopped.

"FILTHY POLTERGEIST!" Kyuubi screamed in anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Allusions:  
> The Haunted Mansion - The title being a reference to the song, "Grim Grinning Ghosts", the same quote from the beginning of the Haunted Mansion ride and the "ghosts" of the Nindjas singing "Grim Grinning Ghosts".  
> Undertale - The title being a refernce to Napstablook's theme, "Ghost Fight" and Punkcure asking if Phosphee wanted a bad time.  
> Nightmare on Wilson Way (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - Ryuno's snake in a can prank "killing" the Nindjas and the Nindjas pranking Kyuubi.  
> For Whom the Sleigh Bell Tolls (American Dad) - While Kyuubi, Ryuno and Kimino are burying Mysto, Spinza and Cobrax.  
> The Nasty Patty (Spongebob Squarepants) - Kyuubi, Ryuno and Kimino after burying Mysto, Spinza and Cobrax.  
> Mickey's House of Villains - S2, Speed and Saki telling Zorch Jr that he isn't scary, Blip mentioning that there are a lot of guests and Booger being sure that the bullies aren't into any tricks.  
> Summerween (Gravity Falls) - Zorch Jr trying to scare Balleona, but got scared instead.  
> It's Halloween-lo-ween (Vasile Sirli) - Jamzy singing "It's Halloween-lo-ween".  
> Banned In Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) - Kyuubi asking Kimino if there are any cops and Ryuno mentioning 90 times.  
> Tricked! (The Loud House) - Jamzy singing "You Got Tricked!" while the "ghosts" of the Nindjas are haunting her and Mysto saying the same line as Lucy in that episode.  
> Scary Figure Dance (Teen Titans Go!) - The "ghosts" of the Nindjas haunting Kyuubi on Halloween.  
> House Ghost (House of Mouse) - The Nindjas singing "Grim Grinning Ghosts" during a montage of Kyuubi getting scared by various ghost bats.  
> The Skeleton Dance - The ghost bats and Kyuubi dancing the "Skeleton Dance".  
> Birds (Teen Titans Go!) - Kyuubi screaming "FILTHY POLTERGEIST", just like Robin screaming "FILTHY MOCKINGBIRDS".
> 
> \----------
> 
> Happy Halloween, Mixel fans!  
> Ghost!Mysto: (materializes) And may it be a "spirited" time of year!  
> *rimshot*  
> Me: (glaring at Ghost!Mysto) Really, Mysto?  
> Ghost!Mysto: What?  
> Me: I just heard you say a ghost pun on Halloween.  
> Ghost!Mysto: Of course.  
> Me: (blushing angrily) You old timer! That was very...clever!  
> Ghost!Mysto: Why, thank you.


End file.
